Fire
"Fire" (火 Hi) is an attribute given to fire-themed cards. It should not be confused with the Fire Power attribute. List of Sets with Fire cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (JP) *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS (JP) *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Trial Deck 2: Legend of Double Horus *S Climax Booster 2: Violence Vanity *S Climax Booster 3: Ultimate Unite *S Booster Set 5: War of Dragods *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *Promo Cards List of Fire cards Ancient World Items *Ringlet, Loop of Fire Monsters Size 0 *Burning Right Bruder *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette Size 2 *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch Size 3 *Fist Emperor of Manliness, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova "Re:B" *Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Omni Lord of Friendship, Burn Nova Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Death Ruler, Cremation Size 2 *Death Ruler, Gruen Dungeon World Monsters Size 0 *Heat Blade, Joker Generic Items *Burning Bow Spells *Battlefield Military Band Hero World Impact Monsters Size 1 *Flame Demon, Elytron Size 2 *Flame Demon, Effesteo Katana World Spells *Art of Heat Haze *Demon Way, Shienrekka *Hades Flame Style, Art of Fire Manipulation *Katon, Blazing Armors Monsters Size 2 *Blade Tiger, Gurenenbu *Fire Ploy Ninja, Toranosuke *Gale Conflagration, Amakujaku *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo Size 3 *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura Legend World Monsters Size 0 *Magma Horus "SD" & Freeza Horus "SD" Size 1 *Flame Deity, Magma Horus *Legendary Flame Deity, Magma Horus *One Wing of the King, Magma Horus Size 2 *Fire Giant, Surtr Magic World Items *Magic Twin Neck Guitar, Kinari Spells *Deep Blaze Singularity *Drop of Temptation *Flame Quartet *Flame of Memories *Last Song *Lunatic Circus *Nightmare Cage *Revolution of Red *Gate of Transmigration *Wings of Revolt Monsters Size 1 *"Roi Flammes" Blanc *"Roi Flammes" Noir *A Bewitching Crimson Mirage. Sync *Blue Rose of Fluttering Sorrow. Asagi‎ *Flaming Red Prison of Love. Sync *Magic Bassist, Asagi *Magic Drummer, Byakuren *Magic Guitarist, Hisui *Magic Keyboardist, Shion *Magic Manipulator, Night *Magic Singer, Sync List of Support Cards Hero World Spells *Armor Talisman: ELEMENT RETURN Impact Monsters Size 3 *Force Element Master, Zetta Legend World Spells *-King's Privilege- Marik Tiya Magic World Items *Magic Twin Neck Guitar, Kinari Spells *Gate of Transmigration *Revolution of Red Monsters Size 1 *"Roi Flammes" Blanc *A Bewitching Crimson Mirage. Sync *Blue Rose of Fluttering Sorrow. Asagi *Flaming Red Prison of Love. Sync *Magic Guitarist, Hisui *Magic Singer, Sync Category:Ancient World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Katana World Category:Legend World